


Accidents Happen

by ladyoftheimagines



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoftheimagines/pseuds/ladyoftheimagines
Summary: Sid's super speed saves you, but you get hurt in the process
Relationships: Sid (Gotham TV)/Reader





	Accidents Happen

“You shouldn’t go.” He said. It was so quiet you almost didn’t hear.

“What are you talking about?” You asked, continuing to put on your jewelry.

“You should call in sick tonight.” Sid said “Tell them you can’t go.”

“It’s my job. What’s got you all freaked out anyway?”

“It’s just…not a good night for you to work.”

“If you want to continue eating, I have to work.”

He stood, crossing the room to help as you struggled to put on a necklace. He was gentle, contrary to the opinion of most. He was always doting, coddling you to no end. But he rarely tried to stop you from going out. Just because he couldn’t have a normal life, didn’t mean you couldn’t either.

“Please tell me Fish isn’t going to ruin tonight’s event.” You sighed.

“She isn’t intending to.” He said and you groaned.

“I… I’ll try to leave early.” You said.

“Thank you.” He smiled, kissing your cheek “I can stall as much as possible.”

“Sadly, I hope I don’t see you there.”

“I would like to thank everyone for joining me tonight.” Commissioner Bullock said “We have a lot of work to do to clean up this city, and the support is great. So, uh, enjoy your evening.”

Everyone clapped as he left the mic, the music once again filling the room. You were trying to write down everything he’d said, but stopped as soon as you spotted Bruce Wayne across the room. He was with the girl you’d been seeing a lot of lately. What was her name again?

“Hello Ms. (Y/L/N).” You jumped, surprised to see James Gordon by your side, your rival on his arm.

“Hello Mr. Gordon.” You smiled politely, shaking his hand.

“This is my date,” He told you “Valerie Vale.” 

“We’ve meet.” Valerie stated, giving you a forced smile.

“Have you now?” Jim laughed.

“Once or twice.” You replied.

“Well…I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.” He said. Finally the pair walked away and you were able to relax. Valerie had been stealing stories out from under you for weeks, now you realized how. 

You took a seat at the nearest table to you, grabbing a glass of champagne and quickly finishing it. Not only were you mad at Valerie, but you were worried about Sid. Fish Mooney was a vicious woman, and you knew that she could get nasty when people didn’t listen to her the first time. 

“Welcome everyone!” Your head snapped back to the stage. Fish Mooney stood center stage, the mic in her hand, a smug smile on her lips.

“I hope you didn’t forget about little old me. Well, I’m here to give you all a little, gift. Just a thank you for letting Penguin nearly kill me. Boys!”

Sid and some stranger you’d never seen entered the room, shutting off the entrances. A third person stepped in front of the stage, a smile on his face which made your heart drop. Barely visible beneath his jacket, was a bomb, the number 25 displayed on it.

“Enjoy.” Fish grinned, walking briskly off stage. A few cops rushed to catch her, but you knew she was long gone. The man pressed the button in his hand and the timer started. People banged on the doors, screaming for any one to help. You spotted Sid from the corner of the room, eyes locking.

“Sid!” You pleaded. He looked apprehensive, like he didn’t know whether saving you was the right idea. Finally he decided, quickly running out of the room. You couldn’t believe your eyes. How could he just leave you? 

“Oh thank god!” Someone yelled. You turned your head to the right to see everyone bursting out of the doors.

“We have to go.” Sid stated, appearing by you.

“Thank you.” You smiled, kissing his cheek. 

“You can thank me later.” He stated.

You nodded, taking one last look at the bomber. You paled as you saw the number on the timer. 2.

“Bye bye.” He grinned as he prepared to explode.

Sid grabbed you- you hadn’t moved since turning to look- and ran out of the building. It had already started to crumble around you before you could fully leave. He stopped at an alley, about three blocks away. Police cars and firemen had begun to head to the scene.

“Are you alright?” Sid asked, setting you down “You’re not hurt are you?” Physically or emotionally?” You laughed, quickly stopping as pain shot through you.

“Holy-”

“What is it?” He asked, worry etched on his face.

“I’m fine.” You insisted “It’s just… my side.”

“Oh God.” He breathed. Bending down, he pulled up your shirt, careful not to cause you any further pain. A piece of glass had hit you on your escape, and was now sticking out of your side.

“That bad huh?” You asked, chuckling lightly.

“We need to get you to a hospital.” He stated.

“No,” You said quickly “I have a first aid kit at my house. Just, please, take me there.”

“A-alright.” He nodded.

“I’m sorry.” Sid sighed, head resting on the edge of the bed.

“For what?” You questioned.

“If I had been smart, I would have taken you out sooner. It’s my fault.”

“Don’t do that.” You groaned “Don’t blame yourself.”

“But I-”

“Nope.”

“I just-”

“Stop it.”

“Fine.” He laughed, taking your hand in his.

“Thank you.” You smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

Sid would spend the next three weeks doting on you. It helped that your house was a good hiding spot from Fish, but he truly wanted to be there. He was always ready with food, or books, and lots of kisses. You couldn’t say that you minded in the least.


End file.
